Dream Goes On
(Not to be confused with Aira Harune's song, also called Dream Goes On) Dream Goes On 'is a song sung by SHiMer. It was made by themselves and talks about never giving up on your dreams, which will one day become a reality Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Tayorinai kimochi kakaete koko ni iru kedo Ato ni wa hikenai Ganbatta hibi wo shinjite ippo fumidasou Ima koso sono toki ''Ready go! Kitto kurayami koeta Hitomi dakara dare yori Honto no hikari wo mitsukerareru! Kagirinai kokoro no sora Melody ga habataiteru Dream goes on! Nani hitotsu muda ni shinai Tsuki wa (kirari) Taiyo mo (atataku) Itsuka shion ga saku yo Harewataru kokoro no sora Octave takaku tobou! Dream goes on! Tomodachi to hibiki aeba Yume wa (tōi) yume ja (nakute) Itsuka riaru ni naru Ai mo (yasashiku) hoshi mo (kirari) Min'na no yume wa kokoni |-|English= Having these unreliable feelings They're right here but later they're gone Believe in the days you've worked hard for Let's take that one step forward The time has come. Ready? Go! I'm sure after I cross the darkness My eyes are brighter than anyone else's I will find true light The space in your heart holds no limits The melody is flapping its wings Heart goes on! Don't waste your time! The moon (is shining) and the sun (warmly) Someday asters will bloom It's clear skies in the space of your heart Let's fly high like an octave! Heart goes on! When you resonate with your friends Dreams are (far away) Dreams are (not) Will someday become real Love too (is gently) stars too (are sparkling) Everyone's dream is here Full Romaji= Tayorinai kimochi kakaete koko ni iru kedo Ato ni wa hikenai Ganbatta hibi wo shinjite ippo fumidasou Ima koso sono toki Ready go! Kitto kurayami koeta Hitomi dakara dare yori Honto no hikari wo mitsukerareru! Kagirinai kokoro no sora Melody ga habataiteru Dream goes on! Nani hitotsu muda ni shinai Tsuki wa (kirari) Taiyo mo (atataku) Itsuka shion ga saku yo Genkai te tabun fuan ga tsukuru maboroshi Ima nara wakaru yo Itsudatte shinjite kureta ne sasaete kureta Minna wa yūki no moto Tatoe tachisukunde mo Akiramenai nigenai Daijina takara wo mitsuketa kara! Harewataru kokoro no sora Octave takaku tobou! Dream goes on! Tomodachi to hibiki aeba Yume wa(tōi) yume ja (nakute) Itsuka real ni naru Harewataru kokoro no sora Octave takaku tobou! Dream goes on! Tomodachi to hibiki aeba Yume wa (tōi) yume ja (nakute) Itsuka riaru ni naru Ai mo (yasashiku) hoshi mo (kirari) Min'na no yume wa kokoni |-|English= Having these unreliable feelings They're right here but later they're gone Believe in the days you've worked hard for Let's take that one step forward The time has come. Ready? Go! I'm sure after I cross the darkness My eyes are brighter than anyone else's I will find true light The space in your heart holds no limits The melody is flapping its wings Heart goes on! Don't waste your time! The moon (is shining) and the sun (warmly) Someday asters will bloom Your limits are illusions created by your anxiety. Now you know. You've always believed in me right, You've always supported me The source of everyone's courage Even when you're stuck and can't move Don't give up and Don't run away! Because you'll find that precious treasure! It's clear skies in the space of your heart Let's fly high like an octave! Heart goes on! When you resonate with your friends Dreams are (far away) Dreams are (not) Will someday become real It's clear skies in the space of your heart Let's fly high like an octave! Heart goes on! When you resonate with your friends Dreams are (far away) Dreams are (not) Will someday become real Love too (is gently) stars too (are sparkling) Everyone's dream is here Trivia * The lyrics are a play on everyone's names ** '''Mizuki means "beautiful moon" (tsuki) ** Shion is Japanese for aster flowers ** Hikari means light Category:Ivanly912 Category:Mizuki's Songs Category:Shion's Songs Category:Hikari's Songs Category:Songs